When the Devil Leaves Hell
by Wreckless Righter
Summary: In the beginning, the angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity. Until he decided to take a vacation…
1. Chapter 1

"When the Devil Leaves Hell"  
by WrecklessRighter

 **Disclaimer:** I own no rights to Fox's Lucifer or The CW's The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

 _In the beginning,_ _the angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity.  
_ _Until he decided to take a vacation..._

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Poor Hayley. She didn't deserve to go out this way. An overdose would have been more understandable, given her history. Or even an abusive boyfriend. A sexually contracted disease. Or an eating disorder. But an assassination? It was cruel _and_ unusual. Not to mention untimely. She still had six and a half years left in her contract before her time on Earth was up. She was just now on the verge of stardom, becoming the world's next big supermodel just behind Heidi Klum and Gisele Bündchen. Everyone knew her name, and even more knew her body. No, it hadn't been the easiest or most discreet road to the spotlight but in the end, she had her shit together and that was what mattered. That was all he asked of her right before she died…

" _Did I... sell my soul to the Devil?"  
"That would imply the Devil is actually interested in your soul."  
"Come on, Klaus. Be straight with me."  
"Sweetheart, I don't think you know what straight even is." He turned her arm over to show her her own track marks, as if reinforcing his statement. "I've given you all the tools to achieve stardom and look at how you've repaid me."  
She pulled her arm back, rubbing it with a frown. "I know..."  
"It's not just the drugs. It's the alcohol. The promiscuity. The topless selfies..."  
"Not my brightest moment."  
"And don't get me started on that Jackson Kenner fellow. To think you almost married that hairy dog show reject."_ _ **  
**_ _"He was my photographer._ You _introduced us."  
"I suggested you work with him, love, not sleep with him."  
"Well...I got confused."  
"Which, I assume, is why you left him at the altar?"  
"Yeah, that was rude of me."  
"Actually I quite enjoyed that bit." He smirked when she met his gaze and they shared a laugh between old friends. "The point I'm trying to make is don't abuse the privileges I've given you. Pull yourself together. Can you do that?"  
"Yeah. I think I can."  
_  
When he'd first met her, she was fairly droll, but with her big doe eyes and lanky limbs, he knew she had potential. And an addiction, but what was life without vices? And who knew better the pleasures of temptation and addiction than the Devil himself? Condemned to an eternity in the bowels of existence resided the cast off, Lucifer. Hell was his kingdom and he ruled with a mighty fist. But he enjoyed his reign of torment, delighting in the misery of his captives and the company of his minions. Still, after eons of sadistic thrills, Hell still left something to be desired. It lacked substance, it lacked variety, it lacked…humanity.

He'd always been fascinated by his father's most prized possessions. And trifling with them was one of Lucifer's favorite past times before he'd been exiled. Truth be told, anything that set his father off was enjoyable. Which was precisely why he decided to take a leave of absence from his domain. He knew it would incite a riot up in Heaven and his father would rampage, but what fate could be worse than ruling Hell?

Hayley had been his first employee when he opened _Lux._ A nightclub owner in Los Angeles seemed the least conspicuous and most enticing option. It was breeding grounds for sex, drugs and alcohol. And the occasional violence. Not to mention the investment. It wouldn't take long to build it up, create revenue and become a household name in the world of the rich and famous. He just had to connect with the right people, bribe them to get the proper allowances. So he took up the pseudonym Mikaelson, fancying the biblical irony, and he sought out entrepreneurs with hefty wallets and shoddy morals. And oh were they greedy. But he liked greedy. In fact, he thrived on it. Gluttonous individuals with a thirst for fame and fortune were his preferred clientele. The simpler their desires, the easier they were to strike a deal with. For many it was about the money. For Hayley, it was about recognition. She chased fame as if her life depended on it.

Parting with her would be bittersweet. She'd be sent to Hell, and without him there to run it she might suffer a worse eternity than he would have fabricated for her. Still, it wasn't enough to tempt him back. Instead, temptation was dangling right in front of him in the form of blonde hair and long legs. And with handcuffs pinned to her side. Talk about delicious.

Caroline Forbes was staring morosely at the corpse of Hayley Marshall. Pretty. Skinny. Famous. Everything Caroline's theatrical father wanted her to be when she was younger. His little pageant girl. She enjoyed it at first, but by high school it was overwhelming. She didn't become a cop just to defy him, though it worked out to a great advantage. She actually enjoyed helping people and she got an immense satisfaction out of catching criminals and putting them in their place. Especially the ones who took advantage of young, helpless women in the middle of the night.

"She was young," a masculine voice came up from behind her.

"Too young," Caroline agreed, not sparing a glance at the familiar voice of her kind of sort of ex-husband. The divorce papers hadn't been written yet but...it was on her mind.

"I hear she was a druggie."

She narrowed her eyes then turned to him with a tiny grin. "You hear? From who, her so-called friends? The paparazzi that followed her around? The guys at the station who all have her picture pinned up in their lockers? You don't know her, Tyler. What her life was like. Maybe she had it worse than you. Maybe she had a really rough home life. Or a crazy stalker ex that drove her over the edge. Whatever the case, you don't get to judge her."

"She's dead, Care. It doesn't matter anymore."

She scoffed and looked back at the frail body lying in a pool of blood. "She was getting clean, according to her sponsor. Who I spoke to twenty minutes ago on the phone. If you're going to try to steal my case, make sure you're gonna be thorough."

He raised his hands defenselessly. "Fine. It's your case. But try not to spend too much time overanalyzing every little detail. There's gonna be a lot of attention on this one. I wouldn't pick at it too hard. Not after Whitmore."

"I asked for this case _because_ of Whitmore." She shook her head with an annoyed scoff and walked away from him toward the EMTs who were attending to the dead shooter. "Were there any witnesses?"

"One witness present and accounted for," Klaus walked up from his spot by the gurney, beaming all too happily. "Niklaus Mikaelson. But you, detective, can call me Klaus."

She turned her head toward him and gave him a haphazard once over. "Klaus? What is that a stagename?"

"It helps ward off those who might be looking for me, yes." He cocked his head curiously, taking her in. "Have we met before?"

"Yeah. Like five minutes ago when I found you next to Hayley's body. Who would be looking for you?"

"My father, most likely. Are you sure we've never crossed paths?"

"Positive. Back to you and Hayley, why don't you tell me why you were there?"

"There - with her? Or there in the alley where a shower of bullets rained on our parade?"

"Don't get cute."

"Afraid that's unavoidable, love." He grinned when she rolled her eyes. "Come on. There must be something more desirous you want to be doing right now besides interrogating _me_."

He smiled charmingly and looked into her eyes, willing the truth from her with his power. She narrowed her eyes, holding his gaze, as her lips quirked in a sardonic smirk.

"Does that trick really work?"

He blinked with a frown. "Usually, yes."

"Uh huh. Gets you into bed with all of the girls you meet, I bet."

"Well, actually - "

"Look, I don't have time for your little flirtations and games, _Klaus._ I have a case to solve. And if you really cared about Hayley, you'd let me do my job."

"We'll save this anomaly for another day then. Perhaps I can be of service to you?" he offered, unable to resist smiling at his little quip. Caroline lifted a brow, shooting him a narrow look and his face fell in mockery. "I meant to your _investigation_. Do really think that low of me?"

"Yes."

"Right. Well, ask your questions and I will accommodate to the best of my knowledge."

She eyed him skeptically, hesitating before continuing. "Why don't you tell me your relationship with the victim?"

"Have some respect, detective. Just because she's dead doesn't mean she hasn't got a name."

"Why am I getting the feeling that you're stalling?"

"We were friends. With certain benefits." Caroline scoffed and his smirk dissipated in slight panic. "There was no sex involved. We had an arrangement."

"Okay, I don't need to know whatever 'arrangements' you two had - "

"She worked at my nightclub, _Lux._ Some time ago. In exchange for her services I helped to connect her with the people who would eventually bring her stardom. Clearly that didn't sit well with one of them."

"Why do you assume it was one of her people?"

His expression hardened but his eyes held a tinge of wavering vulnerability. "It's always the people closest to you that hurt you the most."

She glanced up at him, surprised by the weight of emotion he was suddenly displaying. She blinked and looked down to jot down her notes, swallowing against the minuscule bit of sympathy she suddenly felt.

"Did you happen to know the shooter at all? Was it one of those 'people' in her life?"

"No. But we had a nice little chat just before he kicked off."

Her gaze lifted as she grew weary with impatience. "Seriously?"

"I wanted to know his motive."

She scoffed. "Oh so you like to play cop, huh?"

He grinned, cheeky and amused. "I like to play in general, Detective. Do you?"

"I like to solve my cases. What did the dead guy tell you?"

"Well he wasn't _quite_ dead yet. His soul hadn't crossed the threshold."

She pressed her lips thin with an exhausted huff. "Did he tell you why he shot Hayley?"

"Yes."

She pressed her lips together when he pursed his in a little grin. "Are you going to _tell_ me?"

"If you ask nicely, I might."

"I don't have time for this." She started to turn away.

"Money," he halted her. His smile spread slowly when she turned around. "You humans love your money."

"Right, and what planet are you from again? London?"

"Somewhere much warmer, I assure you."

"Why don't you tell me something? How does she end up dying in a hailstorm of bullets, and you get away without a scratch?"

"The benefits of immortality."

"Immortality. Of course. Do you spell that with one or two M's? I always forget."

"I think you're missing the point, detective. This man was _paid_ to kill Hayley. Which means there is someone that wanted her dead, too cowardly to do the job themselves. Someone that deserves to be put to justice. Now what are you and your corrupt little organization of police officers going to do about it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Will you find the person responsible, and will they be punished? Or are you planning to dismiss this case without so much as a second glance?"

"No."

"Good because I assure you this is just as much a priority for me as it is for you."

She shook her head with a laugh of disbelief. "You know what? We're done here."

"I beg to differ."

"Well you can beg all you want, Mr. Mikaelson. In fact, I may even enjoy it. But it's not going to change the fact that this conversation is over. Thank you for your time and have a nice life." She smiled sweetly and bid him goodbye before turning to walk back toward her squad car. His eyes watched her swaying hips and inevitably traveled lower.

"Wait a minute..."

She sighed and held onto her open car door, turning back. "What?"

"You were an actress, briefly." He smiled when he saw the shift in her stance. Her eyes remained neutral but it was all in the body language. "That cheeky teen movie...what was it called?" Caroline pursed her lips and looked away, growing more and more impatient. " _Mystic High!_ The one with the famous nude scene, coming out of the locker room." He beamed, eyes sparkling with delight. "Thought I recognized your arse. Among other things."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Oh we are _so_ done." She turned her back on him once more, trying to escape.

"You still haven't told me what you're going to do as far as Hayley's murder."

She whipped around, glaring. "Do _not_ make me waste a bullet on you."

He frowned, rooted to his spot as she got in and slammed the door on his protests. "Someone out there needs to be punished for this!" He sighed as she pulled off. "Bollocks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest -** Hello! I think I did do that shortly after I received your review, actually. Let me know if it's not correct and I'll try to play with it and get it right. Thanks!

 **Hellzz-on-Earth -** Hi darling! Yes, there is going to be a "Trixie." Elijah would obvs have to be Amenadiel and while I did toy with the idea of having Cami be Linda (I mean come on, it was almost TOO good!) I did not decide to put everyone through that misery. I actually devised a different kind of twist with the Linda story arc. You'll have to wait and see. ;)

 **Lindsay -** Haha you're the second person glad that Tyler is Douche and not Stefan. I mean, I could have done Stefan _I guess_ , but I felt like Tyler suited it better. And he's easier for me to write.

 **kickassfu -** THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A SHITTY REVIEW! (except trolls but you're not) I hope this lives up to your standards, miss. :P

* * *

 _Hello again, my lovelies.  
Thank you guys for all your beautiful encouragement. It means the world.  
I hope you can continue to bear with me and be patient while I take forever to update this story because I really do intend to keep writing it.  
All kinds of good stuff is planned and in the works. With that said, I'll let you all run along and read the new chapter._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The streets of LA were abysmally luminous at night, and contrastingly quiet. The breeze was warm and scented with the intermingling of salt water, smoke, and an undecipherable collection of restaurant fumes. Usually he basked in the city's embrace at night, but on this particular evening Klaus' disposition called for a more stoic stroll.

Untimely deaths always made him a little moody, especially if he hadn't been the one inflicting it. If he was truly honest with himself, he did feel an ounce of grief for Hayley, but it was nothing compared to the intrigue that bewildered his mind when it came to one Detective Forbes. No one had ever been immune to his powers before. It was infuriating.

And refreshing.

She was a pistol of a thing, ready aimed and firing at him with ferocity in every word. Yes, she was attracted. That much was obvious. She could argue her affections night and day – and something told him she would – but there was no denying her body language, or the emotive betrayal of her eyes. It was inevitably clear that she was a difficult conquest, but it was always the stubborn victories that tasted sweetest once they finally succumbed. She would be quite the opponent, and he was genuinely looking forward to it.

That aside, he was still perplexed by her lack of desire. That had to be the reason why his power didn't work on her – a sociopathic mentality that prevented her from the usual humane qualities he drew upon. Perhaps it was her occupation that had damaged her. Cops endured plenty of violence and post-traumatic-stress inducing altercations. She must have flipped the switch from human to desire-less zombie at some point in her career.

As his walk neared its end and he approached the neon beacon that was _Lux_ , he felt a startling itch crawl down his spine. He smiled grimly, knowing exactly what the intuitive sensation was. He stopped moving and in time to hear the footsteps approaching.

"And here I thought angels were too holier-than-thou to float down to Earth," he quipped.

He turned around and sure enough there stood his brother hovering on the yellow lines in the center of the road, complete with trademark three piece suit and polished shoes, his hair combed perfectly, and a disgruntled glint to his hooded eyes.

"Niklaus," he greeted.

"Please, no one's called me that in centuries."

"Then perhaps I should address you by your given name." His brow twitched. "Lucifer."

Klaus' smile waned. "What do you want, Elijah?"

"Your return to the Underworld has been requested."

He chuckled, amused. "Well, you can tell father good form in sending you but I have no intention of going back." He raised his brows in a that's that resolve and turned his back to bid his brother a less than fond farewell, but his escape was short lived.

"Have you any idea of the damage you've inflicted just by abdicating Hell?" Klaus sighed, shoulders dropping as he faced him again. "All of those demons, all of those tormented and tortured souls, where do you think they will go?"

"That's no longer my problem." He spread his arms and began backing away. "Consider the position officially open, brother."

Elijah lifted his head with a warning glare. "Father will not be merciful for much longer, Niklaus."

"Father wouldn't know mercy if it waltzed into heaven bearing a neon sign." He walked up to him, their noses barely brushing. "And what about you, oh noble brother of mine? Where were you to stop him from banishing me to the lowest pits of non-existence?" Elijah set his jaw and looked away. "Right. Remind him I left Hell because I was tired of playing a part in his little play. See how he fancies that."

He turned his back on Elijah for the last time, disappearing into the tinted world of _Lux_ , letting whiskey soothe his aches, and taking comfort in the caresses of the meaningless.

* * *

It was near noon the following day when Caroline found herself face to face with her latest foe. Tall, blonde and handsome to boot. And so beyond annoying she could hardly look at him as he leaned oh so debonairly against her squad car.

"You're trespassing," she announced as she approached.

"How could I trespass when you're parked on a public street?"

"Okay, fine. You're loitering. And it's bugging me."

"Why?"

"Because I need to get into my car!"

"Then you could just ask me to move politely."

She rolled her eyes, brushing past him when he moved. "Right. Like you'd _actually_ listen."

He frowned. "You really think that low of me, detective?"

She held her door open and arched one brow, giving him a quick once over. "Yes."

"Then maybe this will change your mind – I have a lead on Hayley's case."

Her thumb tapped against the top of the window as she deliberated in her head, still evaluating him. He wasn't as peacocky today, having traded the formalwear for black jeans and a thin olive button down with the first few buttons irritatingly undone to give her a peek of his chest. The leather jacket didn't help either. He was a beautiful disaster she just couldn't look away from. Even worse, she didn't want to.

"What lead?"

"He goes by the name Diego, although the "o" is actually a zero so numerically he _should_ be referring to himself as Dieg-zero." Caroline stared blankly. "He's a performer. Rap music, I believe."

She shook her head, brows knit in confusion. "What does a rapper have to do with Hayley's death?"

"That's precisely what we're going to figure out." He gestured to her car, awaiting an invitation, but she let her head drop to the right with a skeptical look on her face. "Look, would I be here offering up vital information to law enforcement if I didn't think there was reason to question him?"

She rolled her eyes with a begrudging sigh. "Get in."

The drive was short but the company made it feel longer. Klaus was like a child, touching every knob and button he could get his hands on. Her fuse nearly blew when he turned the siren on "so they could get there faster."

They argued over music tastes when he tried to change the station, objecting that her penchant for catchy pop songs was not only a disgrace but a contribution to the deterioration of the art of creating music. She should have realized she'd regret asking his preference because the list of classical composers he raffled off was endless.

He finally quieted as they neared their destination. They pulled up across the street and a few yards away from the mansion. Caroline was looking around, getting her bearings on their surroundings, when she heard his seatbelt click.

"It's probably best you stay behind," he told her.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing personal, love, but I can't have you haranguing me while I attempt to shake him down."

Caroline scoffed. "You had better be kidding."

He smiled, amused and dimpled. "I enjoy how flustered you get when you're around me, detective."

"I'm not flustered, I'm angry."

 _Ah. An actual emotion_ , he noted. So not sociopathic after all.

"Klaus , this is _my_ investigation. I'm not going to sit here and let you run an interrogation without a police presence. Not to mention it's _illegal._ "

"Trust me, you'll be present." He lifted his jacket lapel and showed her the tiny microphone pinned to it, then turned her car radio up and spoke into it, muffled. "Testing, one, two, three."

She gaped. "Where did you get that?! And when did you install a Bluetooth in my car?"

"Why do you think I insisted you keep your eyes on the road? Now sit tight and let me do the devil's work."

He got out and she gaped at her radio, playing with the dial then blinked when the door slammed. "What - wait! Klaus!"

Diego's mansion was more of a flashy monument than a home. It begged the question of compensation, and, in Klaus' opinion, taste. Enormous, modern structure and eccentric landscaping with no color in the exterior at all. It was a residence of status, not comfort.

After three knocks, a man cautiously opened the door. He wore a black beret on his head and an obnoxiously tight t-shirt that showed off his muscular physique. However his eyes held more paranoia than a bodyguard should.

"Yeah?"

"Afternoon," Klaus greeted. "I'm here to see the man tragically known as Diego, with a zero. Is he in?"

"He's in mourning. No visitors." The door quickly began to shut but Klaus slipped his hand around the wood in time to halt it.

"Believe me, he'll want to see me."

"No. Visitors."

The door shut in his face and he stared at it dully. "I have narcotics."

The door opened again and the guarded guard eyed him suspiciously. "What've you got?"

"Afraid I can't share that with you, mate. Diego's eyes only."

There was a brief moment of hesitation and then a nod. Klaus followed him through a luxurious foyer and past a half a dozen rooms until they reached a stretch of room in the back with a panoramic view. The doorman ushered him in to what constituted as a low-key party. Oddly enough, no one seemed to be grief-stricken. Drinks were poured and half-drunk, smoke was clouding the room, and loud, god-awful music was beating on Klaus' eardrums. He walked through the doorway with a grimace.

"How low our musical standards have become over time," he lamented to his usher. Without a thought he sauntered over to the iPod bearing man sourcing the music, reveling in his dumbstruck concern. "Do me a favor, mate, and pause that so the adults can speak." The music halted and Klaus sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Across the room, Diego stood up with a deep frown. "Who the hell are you?"

Beret-man answered for him, "Says he's got drugs."

"My name is Klaus Mikaelson."

"Pretty formal for a drug dealer."

"Oh I'm not a dealer. I just needed an excuse for your butler, here, to lead me to you." Suddenly the room erupted with clicks as guns appeared in every hand. Klaus smirked. "Living up to that stereotype, I see. Regardless, shooting me would be a waste of your munitions as I'm immortal."

"We'll see about that," Diego retorted. "What do you want, _Klaus_?"

"I want to know what transpired between you and Hayley."

Diego's tension eased a little. "I didn't kill her."

"Jumping straight to the defense makes you more suspect, mate. Why should I believe you?"

"Because I loved her."

"Love has driven many people to murder. Tell me, how besotted does one have to be to kill their lover?"

"Look, I already gave my statement to the cops. So if this some kind of a shake down to get me to confess to something I didn't do – " Klaus' chuckle stopped him. "What?"

"Nothing." He pursed his lips and raised his brows. "I just find it hard to believe the LAPD would walk away without so much as a suspicion. They know you well enough, don't they Diego? How many different headlines ran the day you laid a hand on your beloved Hayley?"

"We worked that out a long time ago. It was only one time and it was 'cause I found out she was cheating on me."

"With whom?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. She said she had to protect him and keep his identity hidden."

"Which I'm sure only fueled your rage."

"I didn't kill her!"

"As you've repeatedly said, but actions speak louder than words. Tell me, was trust the only issue between you? Or were there other areas of...impotence?" He smirked, eyes glancing downward teasingly.

Diego's eyes widened and without a beat he lunged for him. Shouts sounded off around the room and guns were aimed, but it was Klaus that pinned Diego to the wall in a near choke hold.

"With the proper maneuver I could easily snap your neck," he warned him quietly. "If Hayley didn't tell _you_ , she had to have told someone. A family member. A friend. A confidant."

"She didn't trust anyone!" Klaus' grip tightened and Diego's eyes widened in panic. "Okay! Okay! Her therapist! She probably knows. Sh-she's uh, some, Dr. Becky or something. Beverly Hills. Hayley saw her like five times a week. She didn't want it getting out to the tabloids. She used a fake name and everything."

Klaus smiled menacingly. "Terrific. Thank you for your assistance, Diego."

"LAPD! GUN'S DOWN!"

Klaus rolled his eyes and let Diego drop carelessly. "Detective, did I not tell you to wait behind in the car?"

"Drop your weapons and against the wall," she instructed the room. As more officers infiltrated and took charge of the others, she holstered her gun and glared at Klaus, shaking her head in disapproval. "Hey!" she called as Diego tried to slip away. She grabbed his arm and made him sit in one of the pavilion armchairs. "Start talking about Hayley."

"We've been over that, love."

"Shut up," she scolded over her shoulder. 'Talk, Diego."

"Come on, man. You guys keep coming after me about this and I _told you,_ I didn't kill her. I have an alibi and everything."

"I ran the shooter's phone. _You_ were the last person he called."

He paused momentarily, as if thinking. "You talking about Oliver? He hooks me up sometimes. He met Hayley through me. Whatever. Doesn't make me a killer, does it?"

"No, but it does make you a suspect."

"What, so everyone on Oliver's phone's a suspect? Are you joking? You'll be dragging half of Hollywood downtown. It'd be like _The Oscars_ meets _Cops_."

Caroline blinked and rolled her eyes with a growling huff. "Damn it." A clearing throat behind her reminded her of her other problem. "Don't think you're off the hook either."

"Are you that chick from that high school movie?" Diego suddenly inquired. "I forgot what it was called..."

"Mystic High," Klaus delighted in answering.

Her eyes closed briefly and she let out a long stream of air through her nose. "Can we please just stick to my questions?"

"Yeah," Diego gestured. "Yeah, that's the one! Man, that whole locker room scene had me going, though."

Klaus raised his brows, grinning cheekily. "It was quite a scene."

She shot him a death glare. "I have far too many bullets in this thing for you to still be talking." He raised his hands defensively. "You and I are going to have a long conversation when we get outside."

"Let me save you the trouble, love. He's not the murderer."

"Where's your proof?"

"He _is_ my proof. I've just threatened his life and he didn't confess so I think it's fair to assume – "

"You did _what_?!"

"Yeah, isn't that illegal?" Diego piped up.

"A little!" She scoffed and shook her head then pointed at him. "You stay put. Klaus, you're coming with me."

"With pleasure." He followed her and her slew of officers out of the mansion until the two of them were back at her squad car. "Now that we've established he's not our killer, I'm hoping you'll be more confident in trusting me. Although - " He looked down at his wrists in confusion as she secured handcuffs on them. "I'm not exactly sure why I'm being arrested."

"For one, you are interfering with a police investigation."

"You realize these won't hold me."

"Not to mention you've broken I don't even know how many laws. _And_ you pissed me off."

He frowned, genuinely offended. "I was doing my part to ensure that justice is served."

"Nobody asked you to!" His eyes turned hurt and she sighed. "Get in the car." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, turning away to open the door for him to get in but when she turned back, he was dangling the cuffs on his littlest finger with a smirk. Her eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

"Let me help you, detective. I assure you I can be a very valuable asset."

"More of a pain in the asset," she grumbled.

"Cute but I was being sincere. I have a knack for persuasion. People like to tell me things. Secretive, lucrative, provocative things."

"Why?"

"Call it a part of my charm."

"So you seduce them."

"When the situation calls for it. But I don't necessarily have to."

"Uh-huh." She nodded, smiling sardonically. "You just look at them and they confess all their deep, dark sins."

"Believe it or not, I have no power over people's sins. I have the ability to extract forbidden desires. The more simple the human, the easier it is. The more complex, the more challenging but exciting. The actual sins are on you people but for some reason the bad rap falls on me."

"So we're all sinful humans giving you a bad rap?" She laughed. "What are you, like, the Devil?"

"One of many pseudonyms, but yes." She rolled her eyes. "I'll show you how it works, if you like."

She laughed in ridicule, glancing back at him coolly. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

He smirked. "Well that's why I like you." He watched her purse her lips to fight off a smile and his own widened. "Come on, detective. Take a chance. Let me prove it to you."

With a begrudging sigh, she consented, "Fine. Show me. Make me tell you my 'forbidden desires'."

His eyes sparkled with a newfound eagerness. "Gladly." He moved closer, looking her direct in the eye, and softened his voice, "Tell me, Detective Forbes, what do you desire more than anything else in this life?"

Caroline lifted a brow. "Seriously?" She laughed shortly and it tapered into a sigh. "Hmm. Let's see. I think what I desire..." She moved in closer to him and his heart began to thump. "...more than _anything_ in the world..." Her voice dropped to a sultry whisper. "...is to be taken seriously in my profession. So that when I tell criminals to get in the car, they will _get in the damn car._ " Her expression turned cold again, challenging even.

Klaus blinked, his expression comically bemused. "That's interesting."

Caroline sighed in frustration, turning around and pressing her fingertips to her temples. "God! What is it going to take!?" She whipped around again. "You have already screwed up this investigation once. So please, I am begging you, just get in the car so I can fix the mess you made."

"That's exactly it, detective. This _is_ my mess. Perhaps if I hadn't influenced Hayley's career aspirations she wouldn't have been murdered. Let me help you and acquit myself." She groaned slightly, rolling her head to the side avoiding his eyes. "I already have another clue," he added with a lilt.

She glanced back at him, gritting her teeth and half-inclined to just drive away without him. But the hope in his eyes kept her in his clutches. Sucking air between her teeth and wincing, she let her shoulders drop in defeat.

"I'm so going to regret this." Klaus was all dimples. "But," she raised a finger to him, "if this little clue thing of yours doesn't pan out, you're off the case. Permanently. And the cuffs go back on."

He nodded. "You have my word."

"And from here on out you will listen to me, without hesitation. No more deviating from the plan. No more threatening peoples' lives. Is that clear?"

"Are you always so anal?"

She scoffed. Before she could answer, her phone went off. She glanced up at him warningly. "Don't move."

She walked a little ways from the car and answered her call. Klaus watched her curiously, observing the rapid change of facial expressions, each retaining more emotion than he'd ever seen her capable of, thus far. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was immune to his powers, and clearly his previous assumption of mental strain was not the cause. So what was?

Moments later, she returned with a look of distress. Klaus frowned. "Everything all right, love?"

She rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "My daughter's in the principal's office. She got into a fight."


End file.
